This research project is designed to evaluate the safety and efficacy of flupenthixol in combination with cocaine in subjects who abuse cocaine, but who are not seeking treatment. Specifically this study will evaluate effectiveness of flupenthixol on reducing cocaine craving and self administration. In addition the pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic profiles of flupenthixol and cocaine administered together will be assessed.